Thin Lines
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Junior year was the year a lot of things happened. But most importantly, it was the year Trish and Dez both fell in love with a person they had sworn they would always hate...they both fell in love with each other. Trish/Dez. Some Austin/Ally.
1. The Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings:** This is an AU story. The characters will be slightly OOC too - but only to fit the purpose of the story.

I apologise in advance for any typos.

* * *

**Thin Lines - Prologue**

She can remember the first day she met Dez Fisher…and he was no less the idiot then, than he was currently.

It had been the first day of seventh grade and from the very moment he had her tripping up and falling on her face in front of everyone in their new homeroom, she'd known that he would soon be furthest from one of her favourite people. As she'd watched him laugh with several other of his stupid friends, she was already planning the beginning of his never ending torture.

Ever since that faithful day, he'd done everything in his power to ruin a little bit of her day _every _day for the next four years. He didn't even have to do much, a glimpse of his stupid grinning freckled face would be enough to put her in the worst of moods.

What made it _even worse_ however was that no one else seemed to see what an idiot he could be. In fact, he was considered one of the popular ones at the school they attended, and not just because his best friend so happened to be internet sensation Austin Moon.

She had been certain that after graduation, she would be fine with never seeing his face again - ecstatic even. Junior year, however, was the year that managed to change everything.

Because suddenly, Dez wasn't the most sickening creature on earth.

**-TXD-**

If there was one person he had to name that always managed to get under his skin, it would be the feisty Latina girl Trish De La Rosa. If he did so much as glance her way, he was greeted with a glare or a scowl - or sometimes both with twice the wrath if she was in a particularly bad mood. It was like she didn't know the meaning of the word happy...or maybe it was just his presence that did that to her.

She had an insult for him everyday of the week, and let's not forget the long list of nicknames she also had stored for him too. He understood why she disliked him; he was the one who started it after all. But when he had tripped her up all those years ago, he had only meant for it to be a harmless joke. Who was he to know that she would be the worst person imaginable to try out such a joke on?

Her friend Ally Dawson seemed nice enough, so why didn't all that niceness rub off on her? They'd been friends for years too so he'd heard. And he was sure if that wasn't enough to make Trish a slightly nicer person then nothing was. He was also sure that if he ever saw her again after graduation it would be too soon.

He wasn't to know that Junior year would be the year he found himself seeing her in a new light - a brighter and better one.

**-TXD- **

Junior year was the year a lot of things happened. But most importantly, it was the year Trish De La Rosa and Dez Fisher both fell in love with a person they had sworn they would always hate.

It was the year they both fell in love with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:** New year, New story! Haha. Happy New Year everyone! I've been working on this story/idea for _ages_ but I thought it would be best to wait and publish it in the new year. I've already written a few chapters, and I'm really excited to finish writing the rest. I hope you guys like this little introduction (more will be explained in chapter one.) Reviews are the best motivator so please do so? Thank you for reading!


	2. One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally or any of it's characters**

**Warnings:** This is an AU story and so the characters will be a little OOC. It's rated T for language and _**possible**_ suggestive content in later chapters.

_I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors (bearing in mind that I'm British, so some spelling will be different from the American way)_

* * *

**Thin Lines - Chapter One**

It was another typical Miami morning. The sun was definitely not failing to shine down on the city in Florida, and it just so happened that Trish De La Rosa was late for school…_again._

"Stupid, faulty, alarm clock," She muttered to herself, blowing her curly hair out of her face as she attempted to power walk her way to school. Her short legs could only walk so much so quickly, and it didn't look as if she was going to get there even five minutes late.

She'd only been back in Miami for three days and this is what it was greeting her back to? If she'd known that the beginning of her first day back after the Christmas break would be like this, she would have hid in the huge closest her grandparent's owned in Mexico while her parents and brother made their way back to the airport. Oh how she already missed the tanning bed, the homemade lemonade and the cute guys that -

"TRISH!" Triggered out of her thoughts, Trish's attention was averted to the loud voice that was calling her name. She knew that voice anywhere, and as she turned to look it was like her prayers were being answered. On her left was her best friend Ally Dawson slowly driving beside her in what had to be a brand new car with the window rolled down.

"That's not what I think it is...is it?" Trish halted to a stop, as did the car and a slow smile began to form on her lips.

"Yupp, it is what it is," Ally replied, with a face splitting grin. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into a shriek of excitement.

"Oh my gosh! He _actually_ got it for you!" Trish squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. The 'he' she was referring to was Ally's dad who had been been hard to convince at first but eventually realised that no one was more deserving of a car than his little girl. Trish, not wasting any more time, quickly opened the car door and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Took a whole lot of grovelling, but being a book nerd slash straight 'A' student sure pays off in some ways huh?" Ally said causally, her grin having now transformed into a playful smile as she began to drive again. Trish let out a laugh as she put her seat belt on; having a friend who was a goody-two shoes really did seem to have its advantages.

"This is the answer to all my walking problems. Now I'll never have to break a sweat on the way to school ever again," Trish sighed contently after she spoke, leaning back comfortably in her seat.

"And we can totally rub this in Tilly Thompson's airhead, cheer-leading face too," Ally added, and a rather smug expression settled itself onto her features at the thought. Trish raised an eyebrow at the rare mean streak her normally polite friend was showing.

"What?" Ally asked, feigning innocence, "I can be mean - _especially _when it comes to Tilly of all people," Trish's expression remained the same for a few more seconds before she just simply shrugged.

"Eh, I don't blame you. She _can_ be a grade 'A' bitch." She said, her eyes now in front of her. Ally nodded in a agreement while she turned a corner.

"Exactly. I say we put on cool sunglasses for effect too - that'll really piss her off." Trish turned to face Ally again only this time with a small smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Okay now you're getting a little carried away..."

Their usual banter continued on until they were less than two minutes away from the school. As they were nearing Marino High's parking lot, Ally suddenly grew strangely quiet. The look on her face held apprehension and anxiousness while she gripped the steering wheel with such force that her knuckles had turned a ghostly white.

"You okay, Als?" Trish asked, studying the look on her best friend's face - something _clearly_ wasn't right. As if only remembering Trish was there, Ally turned to face her best friend with a very unconvincing attempt at a nonchalant face.

"Oh, psh, yeah I'm fine. Great actually! Just spectacular..." Trish's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ally only acted like this when she was lying - or trying to anyway - and if that was the case then she had to find out what was going on. Before she could voice her suspicion out loud however, Ally spoke up.

"Oh, well look at the time," She even made a glance at her watch. "We don't want to be late for homeroom now do we?"

"But it's only -" Trish tried to speak but was interrupted by Ally once again.

"Come on!" Ally stopped the engine of the car, and it was only then that Trish noticed they were already parked in front of the school.

She looked out of the window to see that Ally had already gotten out of the car and was now fiddling with her bag strap nervously. Frowning, Trish got out of the car herself while Ally quickly locked the doors before finally linking their arms together. As they walked towards the entrance side by side, Trish silently studied Ally as she looked around anxiously. It seemed as if she were looking for someone.

"Ally, what's going on?" Trish asked, forcing them to a stop before they reached the steps that lead them into the school. She didn't like being kept in the dark about things. "You're acting shady."

Ally let out a unconvincing fake laugh, not looking Trish in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Trish simply stared at her, knowing that Ally could feel it. Almost immediately, Ally sighed and relaxed her tense body. "Okay, you got me. I need to tell you something kind of big...so I'll tell you when we're at our lockers."

Trish rose her eyebrows in alert. Telling each other things in front of their lockers meant that the revelation was relatively important, and could even be temporarily life changing. She nodded in agreement and so the two friends continued on walking into the building; only this time, Trish was practically dragging Ally along as she pushed her way through students towards the destination of their lockers.

"Okay, we're here. Spill it Dawson." Releasing Ally's arm, Trish stared at her expectantly. Ally nervously bit her lip and began to fidget with her fingers.

"W-well you see...over the break when you were away with you're family. I started hanging out with...me and A...I'm kind of going out with - " Before Ally could even finish the last of her sentence she was trying to string together, Trish watched in astonishment as two arms snaked themselves around Ally's waist, and a soft kiss was pressed to the side of her neck.

And this kiss wasn't just from anyone. It was from _Austin freaking Moon_. The boy who, thanks to his internet sensation status and rising music career, was considered one of the most popular boys in school.

Trish couldn't have stopped her jaw from dropping even if she tried. She gawked silently at the blush that was forming on Ally's face, and the unusually girly giggle that left her lips. When Austin smirked at the reaction, all Trish could do was blink. It took a lot to render her speechless and this was the perfect example of 'a lot.'

"How's my pretty girlfriend doing this morning?" Austin asked. He rested his chin in the space her neck and shoulder met, causing a dopey, lovesick smile to cross Ally's lips now too. It wasn't until she looked up and over at Trish again, that Ally slowly came back to reality and remembered her friend was still there standing a foot away in shock.

"So, uh, yeah...I-I'm sort of dating Austin Moon." Austin took an arm away from Ally's waist and gave Trish a friendly wave.

"Hey, Trish."

"I...what," Trish failed to greet him back and instead tried to form a sentence. After a few stumbles she finally managed to. "How did this_ happen_?"

"Well I've been helping him with some of his songs on the down low for a while now and over the break we got closer and...it just sort of did." A million things were circulating through Trish's mind at once. Her best friend was dating one of the most popular guys in the entire school and no one seemed to be batting an eyelid. Did this also mean that Ally was considered popular now and she would be kicked to the curb? Why had she not noticed anything between these two sooner?

"You're not mad are you? Please tell me you're not mad." It was then she realised how silent she was being. Ally had a worried expression on her face and while staring at it, Trish slowly became conscious of how important her opinion was to Ally above all things. Happy with this realization, Trish finally smiled.

"...No, of course not. I'm happy for you Ally." She said, and truly meaning it. She would support her friend no matter who she was dating...just as long as it wasn't a creep or someone who was way under Ally's league of course. Ally squealed happily, and broke out of her embrace with her boyfriend to hug her long lasting best friend. Trish laughed as she squeezed her best friend back. Once released, Ally went back to Austin's side, who took her hand in his.

"See? I told you she wouldn't mind." Austin said to his girlfriend, lifting their joined hands up to his lips and kissing hers. Ally smiled again, and it warmed Trish's heart - something that didn't happen often.

"I don't have to give you the 'I'll hurt you if you hurt my best friend' speech do I?" She looked over at Austin, her words sounding threatening but her brown eyes telling a different story with the amusement swimming in them.

"No, not this time." Austin replied through a laugh. Trish laughed along with him, silently pondering to herself about how she never thought the day would come when she would be laughing freely in the hallway with Austin Moon of all people. Maybe this would all be easier to get used to than she had thought and -

"Hey Austin, there you are!" And just like that, Trish abruptly stopped laughing; the sound of the voice causing her to freeze in place. She slowly looked beyond Austin's frame to see a tall, red headed boy stalking down the hall towards them as if he owned it. The same boy who - she suddenly remembered - was Austin's Moon's best friend...and who she just so happened to despise more than anything.

Dez Fisher.

"I've been looking for you everywhere dude, you'll never guess what -" He too, stopped talking when he noticed Trish standing there. It only took a few moments for the happy smile that brightened up his face to suddenly disappear as it was replaced with a frown.

"What are you doing talking to moody, wild curls over here?" He asked, and then watched with satisfaction as the scowl he had been anticipating formed on her lips. She was however, quick with a comeback.

"Not wasting his time looking at your stupid freckled face, that's what." It was his turn to scowl at her and her expression quickly changed to something that resembled the satisfaction he had been previously feeling.

"Whatever," he scoffed, "I don't need to waste my breath on you."

"Nobody asked you too!" She retorted back.

"Fine I _won't!_"

"Fine then _don't _" They stood and glared at each other for a good few seconds before looking away from each other and rolling their eyes at the same time. This was how it always started, barely a minute in each other's presence and insults were thrown around. It was like it was almost impossible for them to be civil towards each other, like it was truly a hard task to attempt.

"Anyway..." Dez started again, returning his attention back to Austin and beginning to smile again once remembering why he had been looking for his friend in the first place.

"Chuck fell into the fountain and now Dallas and some of the others are filming him having a tantrum." Austin's face lit up with joy at the vague idea of this happening. Trish and Ally turn to each other and shared a look as if to say 'boys, huh?'.

"Dude, are you serious? Let's go watch." He quickly pressed his lips to Ally's hand again, and then planted one more on her cheek.

"I'll see you in homeroom babe, alright?" He grinned at the bashful smile that dawned her face, and Dez watched them with wide eyes, only now registering the fact they had been holding hands before.

"Okay," Ally said, her tone sounding awestruck. The grin on Austin's face never left as he backed away from her. Dez sent one last glare Trish's way - to which she returned - before turning around and walking away with Austin.

Trish managed to make out the beginning of their conversation as they walked off. "So you're dating Ally Dawson?" "Yeah, It just happened..."

"Ugh," She turned to her locker and angrily recited her combination. "I hate that stupid freckled faced freak so much." Once open, she threw a few of her books inside. "He makes me so mad. I just want...ugh" She slammed her locker door with such great force that a few freshman behind her practically jumped out of their skin.

"You just want to what? Kiss him? _Do_ him?" Ally supplied an end to the unfinished sentence with a teasing smirk on her face. Trish quickly snapped her head in Ally's direction giving her a look that indicated she was sure she had lost her mind.

"Are you crazy? Don't even joke about such a thing." She pointed an accusing finger at her, causing Ally to laugh and raise her hands up in surrender for a brief moment.

"Hey, you know it's true. The sexual tension between you two has only been building up over the years. Austin thinks so too."

"He's corrupted you." Trish decided, shaking her head and putting her bag strap back over her shoulder. "You were innocent before the break."

"That might be true, but not anymore truer than the sexual tension between you and Dez."

"Ally, stop. There is no 'sexual tension' between me and that fleabag," Trish told her exasperatedly, even using air quotes with her fingers over the last two words. "You and Austin need to get your eyes checked."

"Or maybe you and Dez need to open your eyes." Ally gave Trish a pointed look that didn't take long to make Trish feel uncomfortable and so her own eyes moved to settle on the ground. Sexual tension between _her and Dez _of all people? Such a thing was too weird to even think about let alone talk about.

"Let's just go to homeroom already so I can find a seat as far away from that idiot as possible." She simply said, not so subtly changing the subject. Quickly walking ahead, she missed the knowing smile that was now present on Ally's lips who trailed behind her.

Trish knew she'd probably have to spend more time with the loser from now on anyway. Even if she didn't want to, it was most probably going to happen by default. The least she could do was try and find a few more moments of peace before it began.

_Little did she know how much was going to change._

* * *

**_Review Thanks to: WinterFairy7337, MegaVelRaptor, SakuraSpark, Somethingclever28, bookgirlrt, YEZ (guest), and trezkabobisay_**

**Author's Note:** I do not like this. I tried and tried to make it better but in the end I still think it sucks. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is haha. This was just a way of introducing the story, so don't fret - there will be more Trish and Dez interaction in the next chapter. Oh, and I will be updating this story once a week/every two weeks (if I'm busy) - on a Friday.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :)


	3. Two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: **This is an AU story and so the characters will be a little OOC. It's rated T for language and for_** possible**_ suggestive content in future chapters.

_I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors._

* * *

**Thin Lines - Chapter Two**

"So, you and Ally Dawson _really _are a thing?" Dez finally asked out loud after several minutes of debating whether to do so. He and Austin were leaning against the bike rack located at the front of their school, enjoying the time they had before homeroom started. Dez however, was still finding the concept of his best friend's latest 'love interest' being an _actual_ love interest hard to process. He was so used to Austin giving attention to girls more..._out there_. Kira Starr and Cassidy Brown being perfect examples of Austin's supposed type. Ally Dawson was a change however, and quite a huge one in fact. She was shy, polite and down to earth - that much he had concluded from the times he had spoken to her.

Though said times hadn't been many, because that she devil she called a best friend was with her most of the time.

"We're not just a thing, Dez," Austin corrected him, glancing back at a few of their friends that were still mocking Chuck. The boy still had yet to get out of the fountain as he was continuously slipping on his cowboy boots. "She's my girlfriend."

Dez stared at Austin in astonishment before slowly shaking his head. "I've never heard you say that before." And it was true. He had yet to hear Austin refer to a girl he was hooking up with as anything more than a hook up until that very moment. Ally Dawson must have been really special.

"That's because this is the first time I actually want to say it...I really like her dude." A smile made it's way onto Dez's face - and not just because of the sight Chuck was making of himself.

"Well that's great man," He patted the blonde on the shoulder. "I've been waiting for a pretty girl to snap you up." Austin laughed good naturally.

"You sound like you're trying to be a parent."

"I might as well be a good one, son." They both laughed together this time until Dez remembered something important.

"Ugh, but how am I going to hang around you two if _Trish_ is there." He said her name with such conviction, as if it were a struggle to get out without choking. His mind wandered back to their first mini argument of the new year barely twenty minutes prior and how the scowl on her face seemed to have gotten worse since he'd last seen her. Two minutes in that girl's presence was a hard thing to muster let alone ten if she was always going to be around.

He didn't sign up for this.

"You can always try and be nice to her. You do have the hots for her after all." Austin waited for the words to sink into Dez's mind and had to stifle back a laugh at the expression now present on his face.

"Have you been inhaling pancake syrup again? 'Cause that is not a funny joke."

"Oh come on Dez! You guys bicker like an old married couple twenty-four, seven. That's got to mean something," Dez glanced away for a brief moment with disdain, the thought of being married to such a angry girl almost making him shudder.

"Oh it means something alright. That we'd probably kill each other after only a week of marriage! She might be okay looking and everything but -"

"Oh, so you've thought about her in that way before huh?" A smirk was now on Austin's lips and Dez's eyes widened; comically resembling a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's not what you think...stop looking at me like that it was completely unintentional!" He exclaimed loudly.

There had been a very brief moment in time in which he had found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He had decided long ago however, that it wasn't his fault for more than one reason.

Reason one: he was a teenage boy and so his mind was prone to go into the gutter.  
Reason two: if she hadn't been eating that icecream cone so seductively then it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Once she'd caught him staring and had shouted "What the heck are you looking at you creep?!" the moment had been over.

"Right, uh-huh." Austin replied back in a very unconvinced tone. Before Dez could tell him to shut up, Dallas, a close friend of their's came running up to them with his iPhone on full display.

"Hey guys, watch this. Chuck looks like a whale with a blowhole."

And after laughing to tears, all talks of Trish De La Rosa and romance were far from Dez's mind.

-**TXD-**

Lunch came by quickly, and on her walk to the cafeteria, Trish smiled to herself. There was finally some time to relax and paining thoughts about the horrible algebra equation that she had been made to solve were miles away. Lunch with Ally was always the highlight of her day. (That, and when the bell went off to signal school was over.) They would swap stories about each other's day and share food packed from their lunches. The hour of bliss was needed if she were to get through the other three hours that were deemed necessary for reasons she still couldn't understand.

As she made her way over to her usual table with Ally, she noticed that Austin was already there with her and not at his own usual table with the other good looking guys he usually hung out with. What was weirder was the fact that nobody seemed to really care at all. She decided quickly that Austin had either intimidated them into not saying anything or they really weren't a shallow bunch as she'd previously thought.

The sight of them laughing together made her smile. They looked happy, and if her best friend was happy, then so was she.

"Hey lovebirds," She winked at them as she sat down. "Sorry to be a cock block but I need to eat and that is not going to be alone." The two on the opposite side of the table laughed again, and she grinned as she took out her lunch from her bag.

"We always sit together Trish. That's not going to change for anything" Ally reminded her, the laughter gone from her voice and a warm tone replaced with it instead. The smile on Trish's face stayed put as she replied. "I'm glad."

The moment was ruined however once she heard the voice of the one person that managed to ruin her day just by breathing.

"Hey Austin, Elliot said you were over here." Dez was walking over to the table with a tray of cafeteria food in his hands and the usual happy smile brightening up his face. Trish's smile damped into a frown upon his arrival. She had to stop forgetting he would show up wherever Austin was.

"Hey there Ally Dawson," He gave her a playful wave that caused Ally to laugh and wave back with a quick. "Hi Dez."

Then he turned to Trish, and the smile was gone.

"De La Rosa." She rose an eyebrow at the use of her last name. So they were on those terms now? Well, it was probably better than the 'Moody, Wild Curls,' one he had used to refer to her earlier.

"Fisher." She said back, her mouth forming a straight line. They sized each other up for a few seconds, before glancing away from each other with an eye roll. After a few moments of standing, Dez realized if he wanted to sit and talk to Austin...he would have to sit down next to Trish. So begrudgingly, he spoke to her again.

"Hey, can you budge up so I can sit down?" Once realising he was talking to her, Trish turned slowly to look up at him from her sitting position. She shot him the special glare that she had perfected over the years to use on him alone.

"There is a nicer way to ask than that you know. Weren't you taught common courtesy?" Dez scrunched his face up in annoyance.

"Can you just make room.._.please?_" He said the last word mockingly and while noticing as well as enjoying the irritation she was creating, Trish crossed her arms and looked up at him expectantly.

"Make me." And just like that they were once again in a stare off, glowering at each other as if waiting for the other to eventually combust. After a long moment, Dez was the first to speak again.

"Fine, but you asked for it." He put his backpack on the table and as if she were nothing but a feather, pushed her aside with the left side of his body. From the forceful push, Trish had to hold onto the table, some of her hair flying into her face. She took a few seconds to process what had just happened.

"Geez, is your butt big enough to fit after all that room it's taking." Trish spat, her tone steely. She pushed the hair out of eyes with one hand, and Dez turned to snap back at her but was momentarily distracted by her action.

Her hair fell back attractively with the rest of her curly brown strands, and continued to flow down like a never ending sea of chocolate. Once his eyes went back up to hers, the unwelcoming glare she gave him snapped him out of his trance.

"Just be happy I didn't carry you off this bench." She laughed loudly, as if humored by his words before replying.

"You would have been on the floor, holding your injured balls before you could even attempt to do such a thing."

"Ha! That's a good one." It was his own turn to let out a laugh, though he cut it off abruptly and instead leaned into her personal space because he knew how much she hated that. His blue eyes were cold. "I'd like to see you try."

Trish smiled mockingly. She knew he had moved in closer to her to try and make her squirm and was having none of that today. There was no amusement in her eyes as she leaned in even closer before speaking again.

"Is that a request? Cause that can easily be arranged." Dez didn't even reply as he tried to stare her down. At this point there faces were closer than they'd both ever thought would happen in this lifetime or the next.

Dez could make out the light specs of hazel in her eyes at this proximity and noticed how elegantly long her eyelashes were considering she wasn't wearing any make up. Trish glanced over the way his red hair rested effortlessly across his forehead, and how his blue eyes contrasted rather well with it. Once realising that they were both involuntarily checking each other out, they quickly moved away from each other at the same time; muttering things as they created space between them.

"Moron."

"Moody."

Unbeknownst to the two, Austin and Ally glanced at each other with a knowing smile crossing both of their faces before turning back to their friends opposite them.

"Think we should still ask them?" Austin muttered quietly, only for Ally to hear.

"Definitely," Ally murmured back. "After that display, we have to do it or they'll never get along." She quickly glanced over to see if the two on the opposite side of the table just so happened to be listening. She knew for certain if Trish had heard them she would have loudly confronted them about it. As for Dez well, he wouldn't really care because food was in front of him.

"So it's settled. I'll ask him, and you'll ask her?"

"Deal. I'm sure it won't take too much to persuade her."

**-TXD-**

"You want me to _what_?" When Ally had unexpectedly sent Trish a text in class (Austin really was corrupting her) telling her she needed to ask her something important afterwards, this hadn't been what she was expecting; not by a long shot.

"I...I would like for you to go on a double date with me, Austin and Dez?" Ally seemed more hesitant to ask the same question twice. The look on Trish's face almost had her regretting asking the first time.

"Putting, 'you' as in me, Dez and the word 'date' in the same sentence will only lead to tragedy, Ally...you must know that by now right?"

"Come on Trish, please? We just really want our best friends to get along." Trish folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"But you know we've been practically sworn enemies since the seventh grade. That actually means something you know." Ally sighed and decided to just bring out the big guns - though she really didn't think she would have to resort to this.

"I'll pay for your half of the date." Trish froze for a minute, taking in the bribe before she slowly grinned. Free things? That seemed like an offer she couldn't refuse.

"I'm in."

**-TXD-**

"I'm in!" Dez exclaimed as soon as Austin made the offer. Hey, if free food was involved who wouldn't agree?

"Great, I'll text you the rest of the deets later." Austin patted Dez on the back and he let out a chuckle.

"Deets? Austin, I thought you were meant to be the cool one." He continued to laugh even after Austin punched him the shoulder.

"Shut up! It's not my fault Ally's rubbing off on me...speaking of which, I've got to go, we're meeting up after school and she's driving. Catch ya later dude." The two bumped fists before going their separate ways.

He could do this. Five days to psych himself for the weekend ahead seemed like enough. He just had to remember that Austin was his best friend and he was doing this for him...the free food was just a huge added bonus that did a lot to persuade him. He was an amazing friend really.

Maybe if he just ignored Trish the whole time and only spoke to her if - and a very big if - necessary. She probably didn't want to do this either and so maybe if they could come to some sort of agreement about being civil - everybody would win.

As if on cue, the short girl came into his vision. Her hand was on the strap of her bag as she walked quickly in the purple flats dawned at her feet. She looked slightly exhausted, doing the attractive hair swipe gesture he'd seen her do earlier that day. She moved the locks of hair that flew in her face hastily due to the speed she was walking at...

Why was he even staring at her? He needed to get this discussion over with.

"De La Rosa!" He shouted loudly, effectively getting her attention. She stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling out her name, but when her eyes landed on Dez jogging towards her she quickly scoffed and continued walking.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" His long legs had the advantage and it didn't take long before he was in step with her.

"Away from you. What does it look like, freckles?" She didn't even turn to look at him, her eyes were determinedly looking ahead of her, as if that would help in getting away from him.

"I need to talk to you ab -"

"Insult me, more like. Doesn't your brain need to rest? I'm sure you can't handle that many insults a day right? One even seems too much!" He narrowed his eyes at her and as if she could see the expression on his face, she smirked.

"Could you stop being Mrs. Snappy Pant's for one minute and just listen to me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Come on," He was suddenly standing in front of her, blocking her path and so she had no choice but to stop. "This is important."

She stared up at him, and at first with shock that he even dared to get in her way when she could easily punch his stomach and continue be on her merry way. But his blue eyes were for some reason withholding her from moving, as if holding her captive. After a moment of just silently staring at each other, she finally let out a heavy sigh and relented.

"Fine, you have five minutes." She stepped passed him and began walking again, only this time at a more moderate pace that he could more than easily catch up to. In doing so, she missed the brief smile of victory that formed on his lips.

"It's about Saturday," He started, as they walked side by side, "I'm sure you don't want to do this as much as I do -"

"More, believe me." Trish interjected, and Dez rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine more. But could we at least try and act civil with each other for the sake of our friends? At least when they're around anyway."

"And why should I listen to you?" She questioned with a scoff, "I don't make deals with red heads that have an IQ below thirty." Dez clenched his jaw, refraining to say anything in retaliation to her jab at his intelligence. Instead, he just continued on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Think of it more as an agreement." Trish stopped walking again, causing Dez to stop too. She looked over at the boy she despised more than a lot of things in her life and decided to contemplate. Around this time in a few days to come she would have to spend practically the whole day with him. How was she going to do it without eventually blowing up at him for something.

_Just remember that this is for Ally, _her brain reminded her.

"Ugh, fine...as civil as possible. Agreed?" She didn't like how she was subconsciously acknowledging the fact that he was kind of...sort of...barely attractive when he smiled, and he was doing so right at that minute upon hearing her agreement.

"Agreed. Just remember to leave your witch's broomstick at home." From his quip, all thoughts of Dez being remotely okay vanished from Trish's thoughts; quickly bringing back the reason why she wanted to kick him across the state. _Thank you oh harsh reality._

"As long as you remember to wear a paper bag over your head then sure, I'll lock it up." With one last snide smile, she walked away from him again, not even bothering with a goodbye. _Ugh, I don't know if I can do this._ She thought to herself with a frown.

Dez stared at the back of her head, rendered into silence by her quick comeback. That was the one thing about Trish De La Rosa, her fast thinking never failed to surprise him. He glared at her, hoping she'd at least tense from the feeling or something...she didn't. Instead, just continued on like everything was as right as rain. Dez let out a deep sigh and turned in the opposite direction towards his house, already regretting his decision of an agreement.

_I don't think I can do this_, he thought silently to himself.

**-TXD- **

Trish wasn't sure how it happened, but the five days went by so fast she wasn't even sure she had time to blink. It was finally the dreaded Saturday morning, and she was just glad that she was at least finding slight amusement in the conversation she was having with Ally over the phone.

"Trish, please. At least wear a nice shirt!" Ally sounded exasperated, and Trish tried her best to hold back a snicker. Five minutes prior she had told her she was going to dress like a slob, and Ally had been whining at her ever since.

"It's not like I need to impress him Als. It's Dez Fisher for crying out loud. Why should I care if he see's me in what could be the definition of hobo clothing?"

"Because...uh..." Ally had to think for a moment. "...It could totally ruin your reputation!" She had gotten her there. Ally knew how much Trish cared about being thought of as cool and a 'snazzy dresser'. If it were to get around she wore old, ripped jeans and a grey hoodie on a date, she'd never be seen the same again.

"...Ally!" Trish shouted, in annoyance over Ally's fast thinking. She herself, didn't think about the consequences of her actions if she went through with dressing like she didn't know how to at all. She could practically see the smile of victory on Ally's face. She knew she'd won this round.

"You don't have to look like,_ prom_ amazing or anything. Just...nice." Trish grumbled to herself as she stared at her closet door.

"I guess I could do nice. But he's not even getting really nice." Ally squealed in happiness, causing Trish to roll her eyes.

"Thanks Trish! You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Mhmm, and don't you forget it, Dawson." The things she did for friendship.

She spent the rest of the day she had to herself pre-moping around her house and only eating cereal and chocolate bars. She needed time to grieve before she bothered even hopping into the shower. Once it was three-thirty, she begrudgingly got herself off her couch and shuffled her way to her bathroom to get ready. She would be meeting Ally in less than two hours and Ally was always one for punctuality.

Even getting ready was like a funeral. She had considered going back on her word for a split second and busting out the scruffy sweater, but then the image of a mortified Ally plagued her mind and all she could do was curse her conscience as she picked out a decent pair of black skinny jeans instead. This was not going to be fun.

**-TXD-**

"Oh My Gosh, Trish! You look great!" Once Trish had opened her door, Ally had been happily surprised to see Trish had not gone back on her word and had made an effort after all. She paired a dark blue, deep v-neck shirt that showed a decent amount of cleavage with black skinny jeans and black flats with bows on them, She'd even put a matching blue head band in her hair, and was wearing a light blue cardigan.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Austin, making him think you hung around with shabby people." Trish said with a small smile "And thanks, you look great too."

"Oh, stop." Ally flipped her hand at Trish as if to act modest. "This old look? I just threw it together in like...okay three hours." The pink simple skater dress Ally was wearing complimented her figure, as did the makeup she sported with it to do the same to her features.

Trish let out a humored laugh. "I'm not even surprised." Closing her front door, she walked over to her best friend and linked her arm with hers.

"Come on, let's get into to your car and get this stupid day over with."

"You mean _date,_" Ally stressed out the last word with a small teasing smile, making Trish cringe.

"Yeah, can we not refer to it as that..."

* * *

_**Review Thanks To: WinterFairy7337, SakuraSpark, trezkabobisay, bookgirlrt, MegaVelRaptor**_

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter was enjoyable. The 'double date' will be included in the next chapter so stay tuned for that ;) Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review!


	4. Three

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

_I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors._

* * *

**Thin Lines - Chapter Three**

"Ugh, great. We're early!" Trish whined, as Ally shot off the car's engine. They were now in the parking lot of the movie complex and were indeed ten minutes earlier than the planned time.

"Punctuality is everything Trish. I don't want Austin to think I don't care." Ally didn't even look at her as she said this, smoothing her hair down as she looked into the small car mirror instead.

"But now_ that ass_ that is his so called best friend will think I'm all eager to see him and will use it against me. Can't I just stay in the car for a bit?" Ally finally turned away from the mirror to give Trish one of her famous reprimanding looks. After a few stubborn seconds, Trish sighed and looked away first, which meant that she had given in.

"I'm sure this will be fun. Dez is a nice guy Trish, just give him a chance." Ally's words caused Trish to let out a snort of disbelief.

"Yeah, no chances are going to be given what so ever. I'm just here for the free popcorn and beverages." And before Ally could scold her she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and rushed out of the car.

**-TXD-**

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

"What happened to always being considerably five minutes late?" Dez questioned from the passenger seat of Austin's car. They were making their way to the movie complex, and for once, Austin was driving there to make it on time.

"I keep telling you Dez, Ally's different. She's special and I guess I want to impress her you know?" Dez observed the warm smile that was now on Austin's face and couldn't stop the one settling on his own. Austin would probably deny this around some of their 'guy friends' like Dallas or Elliot, but with each other, nothing was kept a secret.

"I'm glad. Ally seems great... it's just a shame about her taste in best friends though." It was like everything around him was a constant reminder that one of his least favorite people in the world was going to be his sort of_ date_ for the day. He could already imagine a scenario in which she would stand ten feet away from him at all times and demand that he buy her food because she was the girl and that meant-

_But wait._ His mind stopped him. _We've made an agreement. _At the memory, his body relaxed slightly but his mind still revolved around stressful thoughts_._ They would have to act civil towards each other sure, but that didn't meant that she couldn't easily go back on her word.

"Oh come on, we've been over this before Dez. We all know you find her best friend hotter than hot." Dez turned to shoot him a glare, rendered out of his thoughts.

"Are we really back to that again?" Austin laughed at how quick Dez was to become so defensive.

"We're here anyway, so I won't interrogate you until later." Dez just simply rolled his eyes as the car went to a stop. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Austin make the turn into the parking lot. The two young men stepped out of the car, Dez frowning as they made their way to the movie complex entrance.

Once inside, they excused themselves passed groups of other teenagers until they noticed Ally and Trish standing next to the food stand laughing about something. Once Dez's eyes landed on his sort of date for the day, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming down her form. In all honesty, he had expected her to dress like a slob just to be difficult - but it looked like she really was going to go along with their agreement.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight of her laughing. She looked almost...did he dare use the words down to earth? Her brown eyes were lit up in happiness, giving off the aurora of a carefree person. He had yet to remember a time he had seen her like this before; usually if she was laughing it was with an evil gleam in her eye. He quickly dampened his rambling thoughts again once they reached the two girls and they both turned to look at them upon their arrival.

Dez couldn't help but notice the way Trish's smile dropped once she laid eyes on him.

"Yay! You're here." Ally squealed, before throwing her arms around Austin's neck. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and pulled her closer, swinging her back and fourth. While this was going on, both Trish and Dez suddenly felt the same sense of awkwardness. Would they have to acknowledge each other now too?

Glancing away from the happy couple, Trish turned to Dez who was standing opposite her with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed...actually okay. She couldn't help but observe how annoyingly well the plaid shirt he was wearing fit his long arms in a way that made them look bulkier.

_Shut up Trish! He's tall and lanky, not built. Built and Dez do NOT go in the same sentence._

As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned to face her and rose an eyebrow in interest once he comprehended the fact that she had already been staring back at him.

"Admiring me already?" He asked mockingly, a smirk settling on his lips. "I wouldn't say you're exactly my type moody." Trish leered at him and ground her teeth, feeling regretfully embarrassed before replying.

"In your wildest dreams freckle face."

"Not really, no." He deadpanned and she scoffed at him but didn't say anything as she folded her arms. Dez grinned, watching her reaction.

"You guys, this is supposed to be a nice 'outing' between friends." Austin and Ally had finally stopped 'greeting each other hello' at this point. Trish and Dez both looked over at Ally at the same time to see a pout forming on her lips and a slight frown on Austin's face.

"We're not _fighting, _fighting. Are we Trish?" He turned his attention back to the short girl, giving her a silent message through his eyes. _Remember the agreement._

"No, we're not." She eventually agreed, and managed a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "Just friendly banter between friends." And just because she could, she gave him what looked like a playful punch on the shoulder, but what really had a lot more force behind it. She watched with silent satisfaction as Dez tried to smile through the pain and discretely rub his now sore shoulder.

Austin and Ally stared at the two for a moment before glancing at each other and shrugging.

"Well okay...let's get to that movie. I heard it was kind of jumpy though." Ally frowned, causing Austin to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll be in there with you remember?" Austin winked, causing Ally's frown to disperse with a giggle. Holding hands, they walked over to the ticket booth and as if forgetting about their other friends, left Trish and Dez standing there.

"Did you really have to hit me_ that_ hard." Now that Austin and Ally were out of ear shot, he allowed himself a glare in her direction. Trish simply smirked at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a wimp who can't take a punch from a girl." A girl who had also done kick-boxing for five years, but she wasn't going to mention that or the whole insult would've be ruined.

"Yeah, well just don't go grabbing out for my hand in the dark. If you know, scary movies aren't your thing." Dez said, as the two began walking towards the ticket booth side by side.

"Please, I wouldn't grab out for your hand if I were about to fall off of a cliff." Trish told him plainly, rolling her eyes at him. Dez simply shrugged, not looking at all offended by her comment.

"Fine by me. I probably wouldn't have offered it anyway." _Asshole._ Trish thought to herself, fighting the urge to punch him again as they stopped behind Austin and Ally in the line. She was beginning to believe that the day would go on longer than the whole depressing week leading up to the event did.

**-TXD-**

Two hours later, the movie was over and people were now exiting the theatre. Trish was extremely glad too, for she didn't like the way her arm had been brushing against Dez's every five minutes when leaning on the arm rest. Mainly because the feeling she was getting from the contact sent a weird sense of warmth through her body that she was unfamiliar with. Practically racing out of there, she had to wait for one of the others to walk out of the theatre for a good thirty seconds.

And ironically, Dez, the one person she was trying to get away from was the second one to arrive. The annoying smug smile that she usually wanted to slap off of his face was occupying his lips again as he strode over towards her.

"Someone ran out of there pretty fast. It was just a movie you know." Trish just simply gave him a dirty look and didn't bother with a retaliation. Instead, she turned her attention to behind his head for a brief moment.

"Where's Austin and Ally?" It was Dez's turn to roll his eyes once she mentioned the two.

"Austin 'dropped his phone under the seat' and now they're both staying behind to 'find it'." After putting air quotes around the right words with his fingers, it didn't take long for Trish to understand what he was implying.

"Eww, couldn't they have waited until later to do that?" Trish asked rhetorically with a shudder. "And that is the worst excuse I have ever heard."

"Tell me about it. There's no originality these days." They both shared a look with a matching expression of disgust before it dissolved into brief laughter. It ended as quickly as it started however, for the two quickly realised how weird it was for them to _agree_ on something let alone laugh together about it afterwards.

Clearing her throat awkwardly to break the silence, Trish then spoke up.

"So, uh, anyway..." She was having trouble figuring out what to say, looking up at Dez who was now standing uncomfortably. She didn't have to anyway, for she was cut off by a certain someone who she failed to notice heading towards them.

"Trish? Is that you?" Her back was turned but she could recognise that voice anywhere. She stiffened, suddenly feeling tense and out of place. Her mind began to overload with alarm and she almost all but ran back into the movie theatre, not really caring if she walked in on Austin half on top of Ally or whatever it was they were really doing.

Dez watched the way Trish's face changed. She looked panicky, as if whoever it was walking over towards them was a threat of some sort. Curious, he lifted his eyes up and away from her to see who it was.

Trent St. Jones.

He himself, personally didn't like the guy. There had been an incident where he had tried in vain to steal the internet sensation title from Austin, and so he was automatically an enemy. He was also a sketchy kind of person. Girls were like play things to him - two at a time wasn't a bad thing.

"It is you isn't it? Hey." Trish silently cursed to herself before turning around and giving him a cold stare as a greeting.

"Trent." You would think she was talking about a deadly poison, what with the way she said his name. This intrigued Dez as well as confused him, as he had been sure Trish only used that kind of tone on him. He stood by silently watching anyway.

"How's it going? We haven't seen each other in a while." He smiled at her as if everything was as right as rain and she wanted to strangle him. He was acting as if he hadn't broken her heart only just over six months ago at all.

"There's a reason for that." She told him, and she sent him a snide smile; her eyes still giving off a cold vibe. Trent grinned, as if knowing this fact already before glancing over at Dez who he finally noticed had been standing right behind Trish the whole time.

"Whoa, are you hooking up with Fisher now? I thought you guys hated each other." Dez's eyes widened, not expecting to be brought into this. The mere thought of hooking up with Trish was just to foreign to even think too deep into and the fact Trent thought this was a possibility was just wrong.

But before he could verbalize how wrong Trent was, Trish spoke up with words he never thought he'd ever hear in his entire life.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." And then it was all happening so fast once she turned around, put her arms around his neck and brought him down close to her.

_What the hell am I doing?! _Trish shrieked to herself in her head. _And where the heck is Austin and Ally?_ She'd only wanted to wipe that stupid smug expression off of her ex-boyfriend's face and prove that she could move on as easily as he had brushed her off. She had only wanted him to know that he wasn't even a blimp on her radar...and unfortunately Dez was the closest thing next to her that could help her 'prove' such a thing.

She knew what she was doing was something she would regret in an hour or two, but it was too late now. She would have to go through with it.

"Play along with this and I'll give you ten bucks." She whispered hastily into his ear and Dez couldn't help but shudder at the contact. This may have been Trish De La Rosa, the most annoying girl on earth...but she was still a girl and even though he would never admit to her face, a somewhat attractive one at that. And he was still a guy.

"...Fifteen." He eventually said back after a beat. Trish almost pinched him, but remembered what was going on.

"Deal." She said quickly, before releasing him and turning around with a bright smile on her face. She stood next to Dez and grabbed his hand, not expecting the shocks that came from doing so and momentarily stunning herself.

Dez couldn't stop himself from glancing down at their interlaced fingers. Why had something thrilled through his veins at the contact? Why was he not objecting to the feeling her soft hand in his was creating? What on earth was going on?!

"Hm, well I can't say that I'm _that_ surprised. Everyone including me knew it would happen eventually." They both turned to attention, as if only remembering the reason for what was happening.

"Yeah, well that's great." Dez said sarcastically. "Now why don't you run along now and go find the screen for the movie you were going to watch or whatever it was you were actually doing before." Dez said, and used his free hand to wave Trent away dismissively.

"I would you see, only I'm waiting for my date."

"Another girl already," Trish said with humorless laugh. "Why am I not surprised." Trent simply shrugged, the irritating face-consuming grin back once again. By luck, his phone rang in his pocket and after grabbing it out he read the screen.

"Well I hope you guys work out. I've got to go meet my girl. See ya later." He gave them a two finger salute before turning around and walking away to answer his phone. They watched him go, hands still clasped until he was out of sight. Once gone, they quickly withdrew their hands from each other, not forgetting to create a large space in between their bodies.

"There, he's gone. Now give me my money." Dez flailed the hand in the air that was previously holding hers, now outstretching it for money. Rolling her eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse.

"Here." She forced a five and ten dollar bill into his outstretched hand. "You happy?"

"Very." He replied, observing the money with a smile before putting the money in his own pocket. It was then Austin and Ally decided to emerge from the screen room, looking jostled and slightly breathless.

"You guys are subtle aren't you," Trish deadpanned, giving them a look of disapproval. "Whatever, I'm going home."

"But we were going to go to the Melody Diner afterwards!" Ally quickly said in attempt to prevent Trish from going anywhere.

"What?!" Dez exclaimed, snapping his head to his friend. "Austin, you know Mindy's dad owns that place. And she still has that creepy crush on me remember?"

Realisation dawned on Austin's face before he looked back over at Dez with a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah. My bad, dude."

Upon hearing the words "Mindy" and "creepy crush" in the same sentence, Trish turned to him with a new found interest. If it meant that she got to witness Dez feeling uncomfortable for the rest of the night then maybe she wouldn't mind staying a little bit longer.

"Well, in that case I guess I'll tag along." She decided with a grin, causing Ally to squeal and clap her hands in happiness. Dez turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"You just like to see me suffer don't you." He stated more than asked, as the four of them made there way to the exit.

"Like's not a strong enough word freckles. More like_ love._"

* * *

**Review thanks to: WinterFairy7337, SakuraSpark, bookgirlrt, trezkabobisay, MegaVelRaptor! And a special thanks to Phangirling for sending me that amazing PM that made my day.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I hope this was enjoyable to read :) there's more to come of course, so please leave a review!


	5. Four

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

_I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors._

_**(Oh my gosh so technically it's Saturday here in England now but it's still Friday in other places so I'm not that late LOL.)** _

* * *

**Thin Lines - Chapter Four**

It had been a while since Trish had laughed this hard. She was literally holding her stomach as she let out more and more uncontrollable laughter. Sitting in a booth at the 'Melody Diner', people were beginning to stare disapprovingly at the noise she was making - but she didn't care. The discomfort and torture in Dez's eyes was something she didn't expect to enjoy so much, but thanks to creepy Mindy, she was enjoying it a hell of a lot.

"Trish, please keep it down. People are staring." Ally said looking exasperated, she was also noticeably clutching the fork that was in her hand very tightly.

"Okay, okay." Trish said after a few minutes, wiping a few tears that had escaped from her eyes. "I think I'm done." Dez, who was sitting next to her, turned to give her a peeved look.

"I hope you explode later from all that unflattering laughter you just emitted." Trish just simply grinned back, leaning in closer towards him and resting her chin in her hands before replying.

"Oooh, using our big words now are we? Well, good for you dofus you're finally learning." Dez clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to do something that would maker her extremely uncomfortable or mad...or both.

"DEZZY CHEEKS!" Mindy's loud voice was back, as she rushed over to the table with a tray in her hands that contained two big dishes. One with egg salad, and another with the famous 'Cha-cha' chicken pot pie.

"I bought some more of your favourites just for you." She shoved the two plates in front of him before flicking his nose affectionately. Dez gulped, looking down at the food before looking back up with a nervous smile. Trish had to slap a hand over her mouth, for she felt laughter bubbling up in her throat again.

"Th-thanks Mindy...but uh, I'm not really that -"

"Come on, eat it Dezzy."

"You see, I would but I -"

"I SAID EAT IT." In fear, Dez quickly did as he was told, shoving mouthfuls of both foods at a time with his small spoon. Trish at this point had abandoned her efforts of keeping quiet and let out more humored laughter; probably the loudest of the night.

**-****TXD-**

"Aw man, I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my life." Trish said, sounding content as the four friends left the melody diner. Austin and Ally simultaneously rolled their eyes as they walked in front with their hands clasped. Dez who was walking beside Trish, shoved his hands in his pockets in silent irritation.

"Can't something appear out of nowhere and trip her up?" He muttered, not intending for Trish to hear but not being quiet enough...so she did.

"It's a shame dreams can't always come true freckles...but you definitely made sure Mindy's did tonight." And then she was off laughing again and all Dez could do was let out a small growl of annoyance. "

"Come on Trish, leave him alone. He's suffered enough for one day." Ally spoke up as they finally reached the two cars parked next to each other.

"Thank you, Ally," Dez said with a smile. "Tell me why you hang out with this..._person_ over here again?" He heard Trish scoff and he was suddenly feeling slightly better. That was to be short lived however as his smile slowly faded once he noticed Ally and Austin both moving to sit in Ally's car.

"Uh...Austin, that's not your car." Trish said slowly, as if Austin were a slow child himself.

"Yeah I know, I'm riding back with Ally." He replied simply, as if leaving his car in the parking lot was an option. Dez and Trish glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at the couple.

"But what about your car?" Dez asked the obvious question out loud.

"Here's my keys buddy." Austin threw Dez the keys to his car and Dez not expecting it, barely caught them. "Make sure you park it carefully once you get to my place...and have fun with Trish on the way home."

"WHAT?" Both Trish and Dez exclaimed. They both turned to face each other with incredulous looks while Austin and Ally smirked.

"You know they're only making us do this because they think we're not getting along. You just had to make all those little comments in the Melody diner didn't you."

"_Me?_ What about you Mr. 'I'm not going to be a gentlemen the whole night'. If anything you put us in this mess for not following your stupid agreement." The two continued to bicker while Austin and Ally silently got into the car. They only stopped sniping at each other once they heard the rev of the engine start.

"Enjoy the rest of your _date_ guys!" Austin shouted, waving mockingly and soon enough Ally's car was out of sight.

There was moment of shocked silence.

"I can't believe this." Dez said to himself in outrage, angrily unlocking the car doors and getting in the driver's seat. Trish still very much so pissed off about what had just happened, stubbornly folded her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"I'd rather walk." She told him briskly, before turning around to do just that.

"Fine by me, but have fun walking the ten blocks back." He wasn't exactly sure of where she lived, but he knew it wasn't exactly close. He also knew that he'd rather be alone, but what kind of person would he be if he let a girl walk home by herself at night...even if it was Trish De La Rosa.

Trish stopped in her tracks, now taking a moment to really think about what she was doing. The thought of walking for even more than ten minutes was suddenly very unappealing when there was a perfectly good car less than a few feet away from her. After a few more moments of hesitation, she gave in.

"Let's just get this over with." She grumbled, walking over to the passenger side of the car before Dez could say anything else.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the halfway point to Trish's house and nothing could be heard but silence. There had been times in which one would glance at the other without them knowing, but for the most part it was a very quiet ride. It wasn't until Dez finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for most of the night now that the silence was broken.

"So what's the deal with you and Trent?" Trish looked alarmed at the sound of his voice, as if only remembering he was there. Once registering what he had said, she turned to face him with narrowed eyes but he was keeping his own eyes on the road.

"What did you say?" She sounded more like she was daring him to ask again instead of someone who had just misheard.

"Well, you two obviously have some history if you're going to make _me_ of all people pretend to be your fake boyfriend." He could feel her unwavering gaze on him, but he didn't flinch. Trish didn't say anything for a long moment and just as Dez had decided that she wasn't going to say anything at all she spoke again.

"Just know that he is an ass...and that he didn't deserve me at all." Her tone held regret, causing Dez's curiosity over their situation to rise.

"Well at least we agree on something, that guy is definitely a douchebag." He turned his attention away from the road to glance at her for only a second before turning back. And he wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but her lips looked to have been turned up at the corners slightly...in what could've been a small smile.

**-TXD-**

Two weeks had gone by since Ally and Austin had gone public and the wretched double date had happened. Trish was still trying to get her mind around the fact that her best friend was dating Austin Moon - but none the less she could see how perfect they were for each other. They were around each other pretty much 24/7 and oddly enough, she didn't feel like the third wheel as much as she had expected. She was also getting used to Austin's company too, and from the time spent with him she had determined that he really was as cool of a guy as Ally would often say.

The only down side to the relationship was all the extra time she had to spend with _Dez._

He was usually there if not always, and he didn't make it easy to stick to there so called agreement. So many things about him annoyed her, and it really didn't help that he would call her 'Moody' every chance he got. He didn't fail to also repeatedly mention that she would now owe him a favor for being her fake boyfriend - even if it had only been for a total of five minutes.

"I already gave you fifteen dollars, what else could you possibly want?" She had asked him incredulously a week prior at their usual lunch table. Austin was getting his lunch and Ally had decided to tag along, so they were the only two current occupants at the table.

"A favor." He replied shortly. The smile on his face hadn't exactly been innocent, and it had prompted her to narrow her eyes.

"I don't do favors, and even if I was about start, it definitely wouldn't be for you." The same suspicious smile on his face never left his lips as he simply looked back at her.

"I think even having to be your pretend boyfriend for thirty seconds should grant me a free favor." She had been about to interject but he quickly spoke up again.

"Wouldn't you if the roles were reversed?" At that point she was seething because annoyingly so, he was right. If he had asked her, what she did of him, she would have been demanding practically the world.

"...Fine." She eventually snapped. Dez's smug smile had turned into an even wider smug grin and Trish had to refrain herself from punching him square in the jaw. She'd waited for him to elaborate on this so called favor...but he didn't. Instead, he had once againsimply stared at her which quickly made her increasingly uncomfortable.

"What it is the stupid favor then." She'd almost yelled, sounding impatient and it made Dez laugh.

"Oh, I'll figure out once I need one." He had told her, and just like that he'd turned away and ignored her for the rest of the lunch period. Austin had appeared and sat down next to him just as the conversation ended.

"What's going on guys? You were talking and not shouting, which is weird." Austin had asked, as Ally sat down next to Trish on the opposite side; she also looked curious.

"Nothing." The two being accused had replied, and quickly shared a sharp gaze.

That had been a week ago, and now a week later, the stupid tall freak hadn't asked her to do anything yet. If he wanted her to do his homework or something, then why didn't he just ask? She would get it done - probably fail too, but at least it would be over and she could laugh when he realised what a terrible favor it was to ask of her.

These thoughts were going through her mind as she sat at a table alone in the library on one of her free periods. She of course, didn't have book to read because it wasn't like she was Ally or anything. She was instead reading the latest issue of 'Cheetah Beat' magazine she had purchased in the morning (Forcing Ally to stop at the convenience store on their drive to school.) Now that her mind had wandered, the page was beginning to blur in her eyesight.

_Stupid freckle face,_ she thought to herself. _Why are boys such idiots...or is it just him?_

No more than a minute later, she decided that it was probably just Dez.

**-TXD-**

How much longer was he going to have to live like this?

This was the third time in a span of two weeks in which he was ducking behind bookshelves in the school's library. It was perfect because none of his friends visited the place that often if ever at all, and so it was unlikely for anyone else to think he would too. Surely enough this was the perfect hiding place from -

"Dez!" _Oh no,_ His mind began to panic, _she found me._ He shut his eyes and cursed to himself before opening them and peering tentatively around the corner of a book shelf. As soon as he spotted the waves of red long hair he quickly ducked again.

"Dez dear, are you in here?" The loud speaker got a choruses of hushes from the few people that were in there and they simply rolled their eyes and ignored them.

Maybe if he held his breathe_ she_ would never think to look behind this specific shelf. She had ears like a cat, that one...which was probably fitting considering her name was Kitty.

Kitty Glam was a preppy sort of girl, some would say too preppy but others would say she was just really enthusiastic. She, like Dez, also had red hair and was over the average height for a girl her age. They had so many things in common and she was pretty much the definition of Dez's perfect girl.

He himself had thought so too...at some point. Now he wasn't so sure.

Quickly running past a row of shelves, he practically dived behind a couch. After hearing her fast feet shuffling past, he let out a small sigh of relief.

Once he heard the sound of laughter however, he was driven out of the little rejoicing party in his mind. Looking up, he saw none other than Trish sitting at a table with one of those celebrity magazine's he noticed girls were always reading. He watched her for a moment, as she let out an another amused laugh before turning the page. Although he had seen her like this before not too long ago, it really was weird to see her like this again. 'Moody' always seemed like the perfect nickname for her - hence why he used it. But in moments like this, when she seemed so carefree about everything...it made him think.

And he didn't like to think about such things.

"Oh my gosh, Dez is that you behind that couch?" Upon hearing the voice, he froze in fear. Looking to his left, he could see from a very large amount of rows down that Kitty had spotted him, and was walking towards him with purpose. Not really thinking coherently, he shot up and ran over to Trish's table, taking a seat next to her. Trish jumped in surprise and looked up sharply, but once she saw who was now occupying the seat next to her, the surprise was replaced with glaring eyes and a scowl.

"What do you want? Actually, no, the better question is what are you even doing in here?" The grip on her magazine had tightened, and if she wasn't careful it would rip in her fingers. Dez didn't even know why he'd run over to her in the first place. It's wasn't like this was going to solve the fact that his ex-girlfriend wanted to -

And at that exact thought, an idea came to his head.

He didn't have much time, Kitty would be here soon and it was like she was on a mission or something. Composing himself, he spoke.

"I...I need that favor. Now." Trish's scowl seemed to look all the more menacing once she heard his words.

"Now? Can't this wait until -"

"Dez!"_ Crap! She's here._ With his brain in panic mode, he grabbed one of Trish's hands away from the magazine and interlaced their fingers. In both shock and outrage, she dropped the magazine that was in the remaining hand and stared at their clasped hands as if her own hand had been cut off.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing?"

"Just play along." He hissed, just out of Kitty's earshot who was rapidly approaching.

"Dez, honey, I was calling your name you silly goose," Kitty smiled, looking amused as she finally made it over to the two sitting at the table. When she noticed their hands however, her smiled immediately dropped.

"Oh, hey Kitty. Sorry, I didn't hear anything." Dez shot her a nonchalant smile, as if he had been calm, cool and collected the whole time and hadn't been a frantic mess trying to hide from her less than five minutes ago.

"What...what is this?" She asked them both in an a accusatory voice. As if what they were doing was not allowed.

"What does it look like? I'm holding hands with my new..." The words felt like they would burn to get them out. "My new girlfriend."

Trish almost snatched her hand away and drop-kicked him for even daring to bring her into this, but he had seen the look flash in her eyes and so quickly interrupted her once more.

"Isn't that right..._babe._" Just when she was about to deny the whole thing, she halted. If she just pretended to do this for five minutes, her owing the idiot a favor would be no more! After some careful contemplating, she eventually answered a beat later.

"Yeah...that is right." She turned to glance at Dez with what looked like a pained smile before looking up at Kitty with a more realistic one.

"But...but I thought you hated Trish De La Rosa." Kitty spluttered, not wanting to even think about her_ Dezkins_ being in the clutches of some other girl let alone seeing it. And with the one girl who apparently hated his guts not barely a month ago at that.

"Yeah, well that changed didn't it?" He decided to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb for effect and he soon found that it wasn't exactly too much of an effort to muster.

"Yeah...it took me a while to see how...amazing he really is." Trish had to force the words out without gagging, yet oddly she found the stroke of this thumb on the back of her hand a little comforting.

"Oh. Well. I see." Kitty said sounding dejecting. She was also looking back and fourth between the two as if she were studying them.

"Mhmm. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to spend some alone time together." Dez's smile managed to pass off as realistic as he said this. Kitty huffed, before giving them both one last betrayed look and practically stomping away. As Dez breathed out his second sigh of relief of the day, Trish immediately snatched her hand away.

"Okay, she's gone, run along now." Dez looked at her as if she were crazy.

"She'll probably still be lurking outside the library. I need to stay in here for at least another five minutes." With an annoyed sigh, Trish picked up her magazine.

"I thought you guys were all loved up and happy anyway, what happened? She revealed her Frankenstein skin underneath?" She snickered as she turned back to the page she had been reading before.

"Metaphorically you could say that." He sighed, putting a hand under his chin.

"First Mindy and now Kitty? Sheesh, you're always attracting the creeps. Not that I'm that surprised anyway I mean...it is you." Just as he was about to retort with something, he quickly realised something else.

"Wait...how did you know about me and Kitty anyway? Have you been keeping tabs on me?" He knew that definitely wasn't the case, but it was just too entertaining to watch her freeze in place and slowly look up at him with a harsh glare.

"Tabs on you? Please, like I haven't got better things to do." The smirk that never failed to make her all the more angry was on his face again. "You guys were practically flaunting your relationship in the whole school's faces. And trust me, I tried my best to keep my breakfast up every time you guys walked passed me in the hallways."

"Why? You weren't,_ jealous_ now were you?" Trish stared at him, indicating that she was silently questioning his sanity for a long moment before she let out an outrageous laugh.

"Wow, keep up jokes like that freckle face and maybe one day you'll make it as a comedian." She turned her attention back to her magazine, but she wasn't to know that it would only be for a second once Dez spoke again.

"Oh, but you of all people should know how funny I am, right Miss Tripster?" After hearing the nickname for the first time in a very long time, Trish slowly rose her head to share a steady gaze with him. With her eyes, she silently dared him to elaborate on what he was referring to.

The day they first met.

"I think it's been five minutes now." She said, and her voice sounded a little too calm. _Scaringly_ calm. "I suggest you go now before I embarrass you in the school library." Her kick boxing tendencies were rearing its ugly head.

"I wasn't planning on staying longer anyway." Standing up, he turned to walk away but not before saying "See ya Moody, thanks for the help."

As if he knew it was coming, he ducked; narrowly missing the pencil she threw his way.

* * *

**Review Thanks to: silkycatasrophe, WinterFairy7337, MegaVelRaptor, Phangirling, bookgirlrt, SakuraSpark and trezkabobisay :) **

**Authors Note: **So, I was going to add the flashback of how they first met in this one, but I decided that it was too soon at the last minute and so I'm saving it for a later chapter instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway (though I still feel it was a little weak and just bleh) and I also hope the new additional character is okay with everyone :P Thanks so much for reading...please leave a review? Until next time!


	6. Five

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

_I apologise in advance for any typos/grammatical errors._

* * *

**Thin Lines - Chapter Five**

It was the end of the school day soon enough, and Trish was more than ready to get home like she always was. She had a new job to go to that she had applied for before the break, and Ally had promised to be her ride home today, _without_ Austin, which was a nice surprise. She did need the time with her best friend after all, especially when she needed the distraction from stupid thoughts about stupid people that were plaguing her mind.

After the Kitty incident, all she could think about was how infuriating Dez was and how stupid he looked most of the time. Even though they were all negative thoughts, he was still the center of her mind field...and she didn't like it. Now that it was the end of the school day however, she was in a happier mood. She could finally put the day behind her and hopefully never have to encounter such an incident ever again.

Walking down the hallways, they were noticeably deserted. She had stayed behind after her last class to argue her case as to why she didn't do her English essay. After a while Mr. Landon had given up and let her go, tired with her after just a few months of having her as a student. Practically skipping, she noticed a boy who happened to be the only other person in the hallway standing in front of his open locker, with his hand rummaging around inside.

Once she took in the sight of his tall height and his red hair, she realised who it was._ Looks like the idiot's lost something_ she smiled, _this should be fun._

"Hey, I don't want to get your mood down but I don't think you'll find your brain in there." Her voice was ringing with fake sympathy. She heard the rattle of papers stop and could feel the glare on her back as she walked onward.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dez's tone was snarky, and she snickered.

"Do you not see me walking towards the school's entrance." She deadpanned, only turning to glance at him with a small smirk.

"Good luck in finding it, you're really going to need it considering it's not even present at the moment." As if she knew it was coming she immediately ducked, a fairly well aimed paper ball flying over her head. Then she turned around again to face him with an even bigger smug smile.

"You should probably try and find some hand eye co-ordination in there too." She stated simply, before saluting at him and walking out of the building.

Oh how revenge was sweet.

Walking down the entrance steps, she felt like the victor in a brutal battle. She scanned the crowd of teenagers eager to get home, and it didn't take her too long to find Ally in front of her car hugging Austin. She took her time walking over to them, trying to give them as much time as possible. Once she was in five metre radious she cleared her throat after hearing the third "I'll miss you more."

"Oh, hey Trish. You ready?" Ally removed her arms from around her boyfriend's neck who Trish noticed pouted from the loss of contact.

"Yeah, let's go before I'm late on my first day at my new job...not that I really care actually but I should at least pretend I do." She replied before she turned to face Austin, giving him a teasing smile.

"Sorry for stealing your girlfriend Austin, but she's my best friend too." Austin's pouty expression quickly turned into an understanding smile.

"Hey it's cool, T. Don't want to ruin friendships and all that." She found the nickname Austin had decided to give her cute considering it was him. If it were anyone else she would've probably glared at them until they started blubbering out gibberish. Smiling, she punched his shoulder playfully and even with his ripped looking muscles in the shirt he was wearing, he had to reach out and rub his arm.

"Damn, you can sure pack a punch for someone who is such a shortie." Again, if that had been anyone else who had referred to her as such, they would have been dead... yet he was still alive and breathing which meant she really did have a soft spot for Ally's boyfriend.

"You shouldn't underestimate Trish." Ally said, a serious look on her face. Trish laughed and just shrugged as if to say 'what she said.'

"I'll be sure not to" Austin said quietly, and Trish wasn't sure if she was even meant to have heard it. None the less, he pressed one last kiss to Ally's forehead and winked at Trish before jogging over to his group of ridiculously good looking friends. The two girls watched his retreating back, admiring his posse once he made it to them.

"I just don't get it," Trish said after a while, filling in the silence as both girls stared at them. "How are they all so freakin' gorgeous?" Ally sighed as if in agreement. They continued to watch the boys who were laughing heartily together about something and managing to still look attractive when doing so. Dez joined them a few moments later, smiling as he did his signature handshake with Austin.

"Well..." Trish's dreamy face evaporated at the sight of the boy who she had encountered only a few minutes ago. "Except for freckle face over there." Ally glanced at her friend, and couldn't withhold the smirk from shaping on her lips.

"You know, that sounds like something someone would say who is denying their feelings." Ally sang out the last word and Trish rolled her eyes.

"We're not going back down that road Ally." Ally laughed before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "How did I manage to bag one of them as mine?"

"Well you're a catch Ally." Trish decided to answer Ally's rhetorical question. "Of course one of them would've snapped you up eventually. And to be honest, out of all of them there I'm glad it was Austin." Ally smiled and reached over to hug her best friend, practically squeezing the life out of her, before Trish playfully pushed her away.

"Let's not get all sappy now," Trish said with a laugh. "Let's get out of here before tissues get involved!" Both girls continued to laugh as they hopped into the car.

Once on the main road five minutes later, Ally began speaking again.

"So, you want to come over on Saturday? Me and Austin are going to watch Zaliens 8." Hearing the title of her favourite movie franchise managed to perk Trish up a bit, but just as quickly she began to think about the oddness of the situation.

"Wait, hang on, _you_ are going to watch it? You've always said it was 'Stupid, and an unrealistic interpretation of a Zombie/Alien invasion.'" Ally rolled her eyes at the way Trish had attempted to mimic her voice before answering.

"Yeah, well, I watched the first one with him and it wasn't _that_ bad." Trish just simply raised her eyebrows in astonishment. Austin Moon was seriously a miracle worker.

"So what do you say? Please come along Trish, it would be fun!" Trish only smiled.

"Of course I'm coming! You think I'm going to miss a chance at watching my favourite movie with my best friend and her amazing microwave popcorn making skills? Totally not!" They both laughed again as they turned into the corner of Trish's street.

**-TXD-**

Meanwhile, back at the school the boys were still crowded in a circle talking.

"So how does it feel? You know, being whipped." Dallas asked Austin with a smirk before he mimed a whipping lash which caused the rest of the boys involved in the conversation to let out more laughter. In response, Austin simply rolled his eyes and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Dude, I am_ not_ whipped." Austin tried to defend himself, but he even knew himself that when it came to Ally he would give her anything she wanted and more.

"Austin, even I have to say it...you're kinda whipped man," Dez shook his head as he spoke, feeling kind of sorry for his best friend.

"And what's going on between you and feisty Latina?" Dallas turned his attention to Dez with the same teasing smirk on his face.

"Feisty lat...you mean _Trish?_" He said her name as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. "Ew, nothing...absolutely nothing." Dallas rose an unconvinced eyebrow, and next to him Elliot crossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me that after all those years of supposedly hating on her so much you want me - no all of us to believe you don't have a thing for her?" Dallas asked him. Looking around the circle, Dez felt exasperation course through him from the looks he was receiving - even from Austin.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in reply.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No!" He was almost yelling now, since the looks on each of his friend's faces had yet to change.

"Come on dude...even you've gotta admit she's kinda hot when she's angry." The rest of the others seem to agree, and even Austin nodded silently.

"Well then why don't you ask her out then!" He was slowly becoming very annoyed. Why was it all of a sudden that everyone seemed to think he liked Trish at all? Couldn't they see that she was the equivalent to the rainy cloud on his sunny day?

"Because every guy here and pretty much the rest of the school knows that she's _your_ territory dude." Elliot said as if it were obvious, and from such a statement, all Dez could do was gape.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Only Trent was stupid enough to go there," Dallas explained. "And he ended up getting burned because she was obviously lusting after you too." Dez stared at him silently for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You guys have definitely lost it." He managed to say through his chuckles. "Me and Trish mutually hate each other, there is no lusting what so ever."

"Okay..." Dallas replied simply, his smirk back. "Whatever you say, D." Dez's laughter subsided and he noticed that everyone was now (once again including Austin) wearing the same knowing look. He decided in that moment to just give up and let them think what they wanted.

"Hey guys we've gotta get to basketball practice," Elliot spoke up, "See you two later." The group dispersed, leaving Austin and Dez alone to walk home.

"Man can you believe those guys?" Dez asked his friend with disbelief.

"Nope," Austin said with a knowing smile. "Not at all..." Dez shot him an annoyed look, but before he could ponder on it for too long, Austin spoke again.

"So anyway, me and Ally are watching Zaliens 8 at her house on Saturday. Wanna hang with us?" Instantly, Dez's mood changed from hearing the proposal.

"Sure! For my favourite movie I will_ always_ be there."

"Great!" Austin grinned, happy that he had managed to defer Dez's attention from the other topic. "I've got a get home and practice some songs now dude, so see you later."

Dez nodded in understanding, and the two friends did their famous 'what-up' handshake before parting ways. Once alone however, Dez's mind was quickly consumed with thoughts about the previous topic from before. Why was everyone beginning to pair off him and Trish together all of the time? What could everyone else see that they couldn't? From the looks of their situation at the moment, it didn't look like he was going to understand anytime soon.

**-TXD-**

Trish was exhausted.

Who knew trying to get out of helping make pancakes would be more tiring than just helping in the first place? She sure hadn't, and now she was so overwhelmingly tired she was literally shuffling on her way home. Luckily she got fired from 'Pancake Town' in a matter of hours, and so she didn't have to back there. For now, she just wanted to go home and -

"OW!" After colliding with something relatively hard, Trish felt to the concrete beneath her and used her hands to break her fall. After composing herself moments later, she looked up to glare at whoever hadn't been watching where they were going. She was surprised to be met with frighteningly blue eyes staring down at her with an innocent smile.

Kitty Glam.

"Oh I'm sorry Patricia," She said, sounding as if she was anything but sorry but yet managing to keep the innocent smile on he face. "I didn't see you there."

Over her phase of shock, Trish slowly got up and narrowed her eyes at the tall girl. "You should really watch where you're going Kitty."

"And you should watch whose men you steal." Kitty's tone was still sugary sweet and if it weren't for her anger, Trish would have been a little scared from how creepy the sight was.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Suddenly the nice tone was gone and it was replaced with a cold one. "You stole my Dez!" Trish stared at her silently, suddenly too tired to be dealing with this right now.

"And you really want to talk about that now?" Trish asked her, and Kitty only silently stared at her with a steady gaze. Sighing, Trish spoke up again.

"Look wacky pants, if you shove me like that again you will regret it." Kitty laughed, using a hand to flick her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"And if you don't break up with Dez soon you'll regret." Trish let out a snort, and didn't even bother with retorting with anything else; instead she shoved passed Kitty with her shoulder and proceeded to walk away.

"I mean it!" Kitty yelled after her, "You will regret this Trish De La Rosa, mark my words!" Trish wasn't phased by the threat what so ever, but she couldn't help but curse to herself. What had she gotten herself into?!

**-TXD-**

"You did _what?_" Ally shrieked two days later after hearing what Austin had just told her. It was bad, very bad indeed.

"I...I invited Dez along to watch the movie later?" Austin was hesitant to say it again, as he was confused as to why Ally was so worked up over this.

"But I already invited _Trish._" Ally exclaimed, and just like that Austin's face dropped in horror.

"You did what?!" It was now his turn to shriek and Ally sighed, slapping a palm over her face in despair.

"They're going to think we did this on purpose and kill each other before we even play the movie." From Ally's tone, Austin laughed and quickly got over his dismay on the new arising problem.

"Calm down babe, they wouldn't actually_ kill_ each other." Though in all honesty, he wasn't too sure of the fact himself.

"You don't know that," Ally said quickly, her eyes widening. "Anything could happen when it comes to those two." Austin sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me."

**-TXD-**

Two hours later, Trish was knocking on Ally's door ready to start the movie marathon. She was even wearing her special 'Zailens Rule!' T-shirt, feeling in a strangely good mood today of all days. She pulled down on the hem of the shirt and impatiently tapped one foot while waiting for the door to open. It slowly opened a few moments later and she was greeted with the sight of her best friend.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, and Trish was quick to notice that the smile on her face was a little to wide...as if she were hiding something.

"Hey...Ally..." She replied slowly, and narrowed her eyes at her friend's expression. Ally wasn't exactly the best at lying, so she wouldn't have to do much to get whatever it was she was hiding out of her.

"Come on in, popcorn is waiting for you." Ally let out one of her fake, unconvincing laughs and it was confirmed that she was definitely hiding something.

"Okay, what's going on?" Trish asked, once she stepped into the house. The fresh smell of popcorn hit her nose, and the living room didn't look anything out of the ordinary...so what could Ally possibly be hiding?

**"**N-Nothing! Everything is as right as rain -"

"Hey, Ally? I can't find where your glasses are and..." Trish's eyes immediately looked over to where the voice was coming from, instantly recognising it and hoping her ears were deceiving her.

They weren't.

Dez was standing right in front of her, his words trailing off once his eyes met hers. He had just come out of the kitchen and she was even more grief stricken to notice that he was wearing a matching Zalien's T-shirt in blue to the one she was wearing in purple, holding a bowl of microwave popcorn.

"Oh no..." Ally said quietly, glancing nervously back and fourth between the two. Neither of them had heard her and Ally silently counted down the seconds it would take before the argument started.

_3...2...1... _

"What are you doing here?" Dez asked Trish accusingly, as if it was weird for her of all people to be at Ally Dawson's house. Trish put her hands on her hips, glowering at him.

"Ready to watch a movie at my best friend's house with her boyfriend." She replied in a loud voice. "I think the more important question here is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Watching a movie with my best friend and his girlfriend who happily invited me to her house." The smile on his face was mocking, as if were asking to be slapped off of his face. _Forget the damn agreement,_ her thoughts voiced up._ I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

**"**Well," Ally cut in with a nervous laugh. "As you can see this is the result of me inviting Trish without telling Austin, and vice versa. But as from what I can tell, you both love the Zailens franchise, so why don't we just put our differences aside hmm?" Before anything else could be said, Austin obliviously walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Hey, Als? I still can't find this damn...oh." Austin quickly noticed the situation at hand, and decided to quietly back away into the kitchen.

**-TXD-**

After almost an hour of complaining and comprising, the four finally came to peace to watch the movie. Once everybody was settled and the movie was about to start, Trish and Dez found themselves sitting next to each other on the couch. Austin and Ally decided to share the small armchair for one, Ally sitting on Austin's lap and snuggling into his neck. Trish and Dez had both decided to ignore them as much as possible while the movie would be going on.

"You're practically taking up all the room." Trish told Dez, annoyance in her tone. She tried to shove him so he could budge up a bit but he was surprisingly strong for such a tall and skinny person.

"Well, you _did_ lovingly point out that my butt took up a lot of room anyway so..." A smirk was on his face and he winked at her before he turned his attention back to the screen. Rolling her eyes, she shoved at him a few more times until she was somewhat comfortable.

Halfway through the movie, Trish perked up as her favourite part neared to show on the screen.

"Ooh, here comes the best scene!" Dez pointed out, shoving a wad of popcorn into his mouth. From the shock of him practically voicing her opinion out loud, Trish turned to stare at him as if he were a foreign species. It wasn't long before Dez could feel her stare.

"Look Moody, I know I'm attractive and everything but your stare is freaking me the hell out." Her stare quickly turned to a glare and without even looking at her Dez smiled smugly.

"Shut up you idiot," She said before continuing. "It's just that...this is _my_ favourite scene in the movie too." Dez, not expecting to hear that, raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She replied slightly uncomfortable with this coincidence. As she turned to glance at the screen a smile lit up her face from what was currently happening. Dez didn't look away from her, and instead watched the way her smile managed to make all her features look even more attractive than they already were. _Wait what? More attractive? Dez what are you thinking right now? _His mind scolded him. _And why are you always staring at her these days?! Stop it! _His eyes didn't want to obey to his thoughts.

"Ha, the Zailen is about to eat that annoying Blonde girl." He continued to watch her, and managed to miss his favourite part of the movie as stared at her while she laughed.

"It's so disgusting," She said through fits of laughter. "I love it!"

"How could you even bare to watch it?" Ally said, looking mortified from her seat in Austin's lap. She turned to bury her face in his neck and from the look on his face he didn't seem to mind at all.

"What are you staring at creepoid?" She turned to face him, finally feeling uncomfortable under his own stare. Dez blinked, finally coming out of his trance.

"Nothing..." He said after a while. "Absolutely nothing."

Another hour passed and it was long before the movie was finished. Now with nothing to do, the four were debating on whether they should move on to the Zaliens video game.

"Aw, but I _suck_ at video games!" Ally complained, a pout forming on her lips.

"Come on babe, do it for me?" Austin flicked her nose with his index finger and a smile almost immediately broke out onto her face. This prompted Trish to roll her eyes, and Dez to fake a gag.

"Get a room..." They both murmured afterwards, and because they were sitting so close to each other had heard the other perfectly. They looked up at each other in surprise and not being able to stop themselves, broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ally asked excitedly, delighted that the two were laughing at something other than each other.

"Oh nothing," Trish answered for the both of them, her laughter dying down. "Don't you worry about it."

"Well...okay," Austin said, feeling slightly suspicious but happy they were getting along even if it was only a few seconds. "Let's play the game!"

"Multi-player?" Dez asked his friend and Austin just grinned to showcase his answer. This resulted into them leaning over and doing their famous handshake.

"Make sure you set up three controllers," Trish spoke up, causing Dez and Austin to turn and face her with a look of surprise.

"...Uh no offence Moody, but we don't really want to be slowed down by beginners." Instantly, Trish laughed as if Dez had just told the biggest, most amusing joke in the world.

"Beginner? Oh honey, I think you have me confused with yourself." Slightly astonished at Trish using such words of endearment, it took Dez a moment or two to get over the shock before replying.

"Well, if you think you're so good. I'll bet you five bucks I can kill more Zaliens than you in fifteen minutes." Trish smiled at the bet that was being created.

"Five bucks? That's children's money. Why don't we say twenty." Austin's eyes widened at the money increase while Ally 'ooh'ed in the background.

Dez slowly nodded at her, feeling confident before replying. "You're on."

**-TXD-**

"I'll need that money in cash by Monday," Trish said with a wink as she put her jacket on, ready to leave. She had beaten Dez by three extra kills and the red head himself was still in shock. He hadn't been beaten at this game ever._ Ever_. And yet the one person he wouldn't have expected, the one who he didn't particularly like at all had managed to do so in one sitting and in under fifteen minutes.

"But you...and I..." He still couldn't comprehend a sentence. How had she done it?

"What's the matter Dez, cat got your tongue?" He never did like the way Trish said his name. She would say it with such disdain, like he was the gum stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

The humiliating situation was only made once she grinned. "Or should I say...Zalien." That got him to snap out of his stupor. Glaring at her, he replied.

"You just got lucky. I was probably distracted by your crazy hair taking up the mass of the screen."

Trish snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Then she turned to Ally and reached out for a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me over Ally. I'd stay longer but you know, I've got to go babysit my stupid brother." If it weren't for the fact that she was getting money for doing it she wouldn't have volunteered at all. Ally laughed, hugging her back before she moved on to hug Austin. After their embrace, she walked over to the door, which was funnily enough already wide open because Dez was holding it as if to greet her on her way out.

"The sooner you're out of here the better." He told her, a fake smile on his face. Trish simply smiled back.

"Whatever you want freckles, but that's not going to take away the fact that you still_ lost._" She emphasised the last word and watched in satisfaction as he immediately scowled. And then with one final victorious laugh she was gone, Dez shutting the door angrily behind her.

"She is such a sore winner and just...ugh!" He turned around to face Austin and Ally, who were both facing him with ecstatic smiles.

"And what is that look for?" He was really beginning to get tired of everyone acting as if they knew something he didn't when it came to the likes of him and Trish the she devil.

"You guys couldn't be more of a match made in heaven." Ally said simply, laughing as she took the popcorn bowl and walked into her kitchen.

"Are you kidding me right now?" He stared after her for a few moments before turning to face Austin. "Isn't it blatantly obvious that I hate her?!" Austin shook his head, the smile still on his face as he backtracked his way into the kitchen.

"Sure Dez. But let me tell you something Ally told me before." He paused for dramatic effect. "There is a thin line between love and hate." All Dez could do was stare once again as he disappeared behind the door. Love and hate? He didn't even _like_ her. Sure he thought she was...kind of okay looking...okay maybe a little more than kind of - but that didn't mean anything.

Attraction wasn't love, it was just attraction and nothing else. He was a teenage boy after all.

Or was that just what he wanted to believe?

* * *

_**Review Thanks: WinterFairy7337, Phangirling, bookgirlrt, SassyRaptor, silkycatastrophe, SakuraSpark, Fizzy Starburst and the two guests!**_

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentines Day! I was so busy last week that I didn't get a chance to edit the chapter before hand - that's why I'm posting the chapter this Friday instead. (I did mention this would happen on some occasions in the first chapter I posted though). Hopefully this chapter was likable, I had fun writing it but it didn't come out quite how I wanted it to. Thank you so much for reading - please leave a review!


End file.
